Sesame Street Day
by Anne Harrison
Summary: S3-7 spoilers,.. I'm really bad at titles. Based on S7 trailers


**This was written last summer... pardon the badfic!**  
  
TITLE: Sesame Street Days  
  
AUTHOR: Bay Turtle  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: Seasons 3, 5, 6,& 7  
  
KEYWORD: MSR, vignette  
  
SUMMARY: A true X-File, complete with hybrids, MSR, Morleys, and the  
LGM, including why M&S would "get together".   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any and/or all of the characters, ideas, or  
settings created by or with the help of any and all of the writers,  
producers, characters, actors, or any other identities belonging to  
the cast/production team of THE X-FILES.  
  
**THIS WAS SITTING ON MY DISK FOR SEVERAL MONTHS... I JUST FOUND   
IT- FORGIVE ME FOR THE LARGE DELAY. THE FOLLOWING IS A PRODUCT  
OF MY TWISTED MIND.THANK YOU.**  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was written after having heard a summary (via  
telephone) of the season finale of The X-Files, season 7. I could  
not watch myself, and so I was forced to hear and find only  
summaries. Forgive me if my background facts are a bit off in this  
little piece of fanfic, as I could not help it. This picks up where  
the finale left off. A possible scenario, but I don't believe in  
spoilers, so you'll only find past episodes here. My apologies to  
those who have not seen Season Seven yet. There is also a mention  
of Season Three. Sorry to those of you who are outside the States-  
Much of this may not make much sense! Also, forgive me for having to  
edit this in DOS- Windows has crashed again (Thank you very much Bill  
Gates!), and manually edit, spell-check, and take the word wrap to 70  
characters per line. I'm trying to keep it below that, so if something  
looks weird or goes beyond the boundries of your screen, that would be  
why.   
  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first.  
  
************************************************************************  
"Sesame Street Days-I"  
***********************  
  
There was something holding me in. I could feel it- like a force field  
of some kind. I couldn't move, think or feel, yet the deep depths of  
my sub-conscious seemed to still be functioning. I sensed, rather than  
saw the dark, human-like shape moving towards me. A kind of primal fear  
swept over me. I wondered whether this is what Scully had felt during  
those three months...  
  
* * * * *   
  
I walked out of Skinner's office hardly able to comprehend what had  
just happened. I couldn't think or move, yet I found myself in Mulder's  
basement lair. I sat down at his desk and cried. I cried for the times  
I had taken for granted, for the child inside of me, and all that the  
past had brought. I cried especially for Mulder. For the pain he had  
suffered, the times when I could have done more, and all the times I  
had shot down his theories when in fact his were more substantial than  
my own. He had always known though. He had known that he would be about  
half-right, and I would be there to complete what he had started, and  
back him up all the way. We completed the other. It made us whole.  
  
I cried until I felt there was no moisture left in me, and I sat on  
the floor of his office until the phone rang, rudely interrupting  
the silence I needed to compose myself. I got up slowly, and answered  
the phone just before it was getting ready to kick into voice mail. I  
answered half-knowing who it would be.  
  
"Agent Scully, I'll be brief. You probably know where Agent Mulder is,  
and that he won't be coming back anytime soon. Just as you know your  
condition and how it came to be." He paused. I suddenly had an empty  
feeling inside me. My mind was racing. That weekend? I sat down,  
shaking. With one hand I held the phone to my ear, the other was  
resting on my stomach. "Agent Scully, you probably know that Mulder is  
not where he is supposed to be, but I assure you that he cannot be  
harmed. You must let things run their course. Do not interfere, or  
you will live to see the day you regret it."  
  
"Will-"  
  
"Don't say anything. Let things run their course and I promise Agent  
Mulder will return. Do what we say Agent Scully, and everything will  
work out."  
  
The mysterious caller hung up, but I still had an idea of who it had  
been. My eyes were filled with tears. What was it all those months ago  
about that darned artifact? And what was its connection to Mulder? I  
forced the tears down, but I still couldn't think. All that was inside  
of me was the knowledge that I had lost him, even if he was coming back  
to me.  
  
I rolled up his poster, took down a few pictures, and went home.  
  
* * * * *   
  
'Does she know?'  
  
"About Mulder? She knows that he is missing, yes." The dark figure  
stepped even deeper into the shadows.  
  
'Agent Scully has no knowledge of his.... status?'  
  
"Not to our knowledge. She knows for sure only that she is carrying  
a child, presumably his child, and that he will not be returning for  
quite some time."  
  
The other blew out a puff of smoke. 'How is Agent Mulder responding?'  
  
"He is doing well. We've explained things to him, and he understands."  
  
'I assume he comprehends his importance?'  
  
"Very clearly. We could not have found a better subject."  
  
'What does Mr. Mulder know of Ms. Scully's... condition?'  
  
"He knows, although he does not know her identity."  
  
'Are you keeping anything from me?'  
  
"Unless I know something as of which you have no knowledge."  
  
'Damn it, I don't need a smart-ass! Why, EXACTLY was Ms. Scully  
chosen?'  
  
"Her.. compatibility with Agent Mulder was ideal." He paused. "She  
was taken again, several weeks ago to complete what we had begun."  
  
'So the cancer will return.'  
  
"No. Agent Scully's position is that of Agent Mulder's."  
  
'Do either of them know?'  
  
"Of course not. Agent Scully will be informed at a later date."  
  
'As will Mr.Mulder?'  
  
"To an extent. He will not know an identity. Only a position."  
  
'They will find out on their own then, I assume?'  
  
"Na Klar."  
  
The other man nodded. 'One last thing.'  
  
"Agent Scully will want a test... I know."  
  
'So everything is taken care of?'  
  
"Na klar- ich weiss alle, nie sind schade. Alle sind ausgezeichtnet."  
  
'No mishaps then?'  
  
"Nein."  
  
'Wo learnt du deine Deutsch, Krycek?'  
  
"I've been.... around."  
  
* * * * *   
  
I slowly climbed back into bed, curling up as small as possible. I  
groaned when I heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" I hoped I didn't sound as bad as I thought I did.  
  
"Man, you sound like crap Scully." Leave it to the Gunmen to see right  
through my act. Them and Mulder anyway. Mulder! I had to block off my  
mind. The walls flew up.  
  
"What's up Scully?" Frohike had something brewing, I could tell.  
  
"Never mind guys. Why'd you call?"  
  
I was surprised when they didn't push the issue.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Agent Mulder might be?"  
  
"He hasn't answered our calls- we think he's in some kind of trouble."  
Frohike always had to add his two-cents.  
  
"Isn't he always? I'll meet you at his place in twenty minutes, and we  
can discuss it further then."  
  
I could almost see them exchanging looks.  
  
"All right." They hung up, and I stared at the floor for a few seconds  
after placing my own phone back on the cradle. I forced my eyes from the  
floor, and I jumped up to get dressed.  
  
The entire way there I was on edge, not really knowing what to do or say.  
I didn't know what I'd do if I were followed, but I did have my gun. I  
pulled into the lot, and spied their van in a far corner, half in shadow.  
Byers jumped out and met me half-way to my car.  
  
"Is there somewhere secure where we can talk?"  
  
He thought for a moment, and nodded. I followed him to the van, and  
answered the questioning looks with silence. I shook my head, Byers  
looked at Frohike who nodded, and we were off. No one spoke until we  
reached College Park, Maryland, when Frohike muttered something about  
gas and pollution. I didn't ask, but got curious when I heard Langley  
answer with something about a bookstore. Now that was unusual. I sighed,  
and simply trusted. Again, the van was parked in shadows, but this time  
in the Metro parking lot.  
  
It wasn't until we were safely in the University of Maryland campus  
before I said anything.  
  
"Before you guys say anything at all, I want to thank you for even  
trusting me enough to meet with me. I know how paranoid you are."  
  
"Well," Frohike pulled his jacket back a bit, and I did the same,  
half-smiling. I signaled for us to continue walking, and I spoke  
low. "I suppose you've heard about our most recent case?"  
  
"Oregon, alien cover-up; Mulder told us all about it. Quite  
interesting, really."  
  
"That's what I thought. He didn't tell you he went back, did  
he?"  
  
"We had assumed as much."  
  
"Mulder... isn't coming back for a while. I was in his office  
yesterday when he called me."  
  
"So you've spoken with him directly? What else did he tell you?"  
  
"It... wasn't Mulder. I don't know who it was."  
  
"Most like the bastards who-"  
  
I interrupted. "I need to know if there's something you guys aren't  
telling me."  
  
They looked at each other guiltily. Byers took a letter from his coat  
pocket. "Mulder told us to give this to you if anything happened."  
  
I took it, and sat down on a bench.  
  
'Scully-  
  
'If you are reading this, then the guys have done what I had asked of  
them so long ago. Be sure to thank them for me.  
  
'First I want to tell you that I love you. I love you for everything  
that you've done for me, and even if it seems that I haven't been  
grateful, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of what  
you've made me realize about myself. Thank you Scully. Thank you for  
giving me someone to care about other than myself. Thank you also for  
saving my butt so many times.  
  
'If you are reading this, then in all likelihood you will not be able  
to save me. In so many ways though, you already have.  
  
'There is something you don't know about me. In fact, I didn't know  
until only months ago, and quite honestly, it scares me. I feel like  
Gonzo (remember Sesame Street on PBS?)- the only one of my kind.  
  
'Scully, I am the first. They were successful. But you can't ever let  
them know that you know. I don't even know if I should be telling you  
this, but you deserve to know.  
  
'I can only hope to return to you soon Scully. But in the meantime,  
try not to worry about me- live your life. I hope you'll let me be a  
part of it again someday.  
  
'Fox'  
  
I looked up, teary-eyed. All three of them stared down at me expectantly.  
  
"Did any of you read this?"  
  
"Mulder promised us a fate worse than death if we did."  
  
I smiled, in spite of myself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'Fox, does she know?'  
  
'About my...position? I think so.'  
  
'I've missed you.'  
  
'I thought I'd never see you again Sam.'  
  
'But you're not staying, are you?'  
  
'I wish I were. But, there's more than one person waiting for me down  
there.'  
  
'It's your child, isn't it?'  
  
'Even if it is an experiment, it's still something I thought I'd never  
have.'  
  
'You've been promised immunity now, Fox. When are you going back?'  
  
'I don't know. I can't leave Scully for much longer.'  
  
'She's your partner, isn't she?'  
  
'And so much more. She's the only person I-I- really trust.'  
  
'You were going to say something else, weren't you?'  
  
'I've hidden from myself for far too long. I've almost forgotten  
who I am.'  
  
'Don't avoid the quesiton.'  
  
'Who said I was?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We climbed back into the van and headed back to DC. About halfway there,  
Byers quietly asked how I really was.  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
When we returned to Mulder's apartment, it was decided that the three  
of them would take turns staying with me. They didn't trust anyone any  
more than Mulder did. I simply sighed and agreed.  
  
***  
  
By the time a month had gone by, it was obvious that I would be left  
alone. I started taking on FBI work only on a consultant-basis, and  
I'd started teaching a few classes at Quantico  
  
It was time to know for sure about the baby. I scheduled a test at  
Georgetown, and found a sample of Mulder's blood in the FBI bank. I  
simply had to know.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'I have to go back.'  
  
'This was expected, Mr.Mulder. We will let you say goodbye to your  
sister, and then we will erase certain memories-'  
  
'-You will block them off.'  
  
'Exactly. Then we will leave you in Oregon where you were picked up.'  
  
'I couldn't just wake up in my apartment?'  
  
'That could be arranged.'  
  
'If I could smile, I would. What will become of this... '  
  
'-ESP? It's up to you. If you decide to keep it, you might have problems  
with it, but perhaps not. We can let you keep it, and then take you  
back to fix the problem should one arise. The complications are unknown.'  
  
'You'll be monitoring me then?'  
  
'Of course. Just as we've been monitoring your partner.'  
  
'Why-?'  
  
'Well, we couldn't very well forget about her, could we? Of course  
not.'  
  
'You're leaving me now Fox?'  
  
'Yes Sam. I have to go back.'  
  
'I'll miss you.'  
  
'Don't talk like that. You know you can't miss something you still  
have. We're all a part of a greater being. You know that just as well  
as I do. You know what it's been all about, same as I do. I love you  
Sam. I always have, and I always will.'  
  
'I know Fox. I love you too. Take care of yourself. Don't worry about  
me.'  
  
'I think that for the first time in my life, I actually will.'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I sat in my mother's living room in disbelief. The papers in my hands  
couldn't possibly be telling the truth. And yet there they were,  
indisbutable. I put them on the table, and laid down on the couch.  
  
"Can this be right?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "Yes."  
  
"How far along is the baby?"  
  
"21 weeks."  
  
"Nothing more about Fox?"  
  
I shook my head. "I miss him so much Mom."  
  
She came over, and let me cry on her shoulder until I fell into a land  
of blissful dreams.  
***  
  
I sighed in my sleep. Mulder! I saw him sitting on the floor of my  
apartment. He was echoing in my head.  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
"I'm at Mom's," I whispered. "I miss you Mulder." The tears came freely,  
a river once dry but now fed again that coursed its familiar path down  
my face. I shot up in the moonlight, working the stiffness out of my  
knees and hips, finding my way to a lamp.  
  
'Your shoes are in the kitchen.'  
  
'Mulder?!?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'This can't be happening! I'm going crazy!'  
  
'You're pregnant, aren't you?'  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'I don't know. I've missed you so much.. Scully, please come home.'  
  
"This is crazy! But here I am, following a voice in my head."  
  
'Life's often crazy, Scully.'  
  
I scribbled out a note, found my shoes in the kitchen and left.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I had just turned on some lights and was pulling a t-shirt over my  
head from the ones she kept for me in the bottom drawer of her dresser  
when the front door opened. I heard her gasp, and I turned around to  
see her looking at all the lights that were on. I stepped towards her  
and she whirled around to face the sound of the footstep.  
  
"MULDER?!?!"  
  
I was just in time to catch her from falling as she greeted  
unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in my own bed with Mulder looking down  
at me.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'You're still in my head?'  
  
He smiled. "You were expecting otherwise?" He leaned down and placed  
a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"I read your letter."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
He shook his head. 'I don't know. I remember going into some kind of a  
force-field in Oregon, then all of a sudden I'm waking up on the floor  
of your apartment, talking to you through my head.'  
  
'And you're still doing it.'  
  
'How long was I gone?'  
  
"Just over a month. About six weeks."  
  
He put his hand on my stomach.  
  
"21 weeks."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"I'm assuming *they* took me again."  
  
"Is it..."  
  
I took a deep breath, and nodded.  
  
He seemed a bit shocked. My eyes went wide as I felt the baby kick  
for the first time. I grabbed Mulder's hand and moved it so he felt  
the second kick. I smiled.  
  
"Mulder, I'd like for you to meet your son."  
  
He paled, then realizing what I had told him, started grinning  
wildly. With his hand on my lower back I was able to sit up and put  
my arms around his neck. I whispered into his ear.  
"I've got a secret."  
  
"Care to share it with me?"  
  
"That all depends. Do you feel ok?"  
  
"Couldn't be better."  
  
"Brace yourself. A few weeks before you disappeared, they took me  
again. Do you remember that Monday when I had felt so terrible?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"They had completed the cycle, Mulder. I'm the second."  
  
"Then that's...-?!"  
  
I nodded. "You catch on quick." I smiled.  
  
"I'll be damned. It's like a dream."  
  
"I hope it never ends." With that, I leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"So wait a minute. Go back a bit. Explain this to me."  
  
"I'm not 100% sure, but from what I can figure out, when they took me  
again, they gave me back my fertility. Then, when we, well..." I could  
feel myself blushing.  
  
He blinked. "I could've sworn it was a dream..." He grinned. "Well,  
Agent Scully, I guess we're guilty as charged."  
  
I smiled. "Guess so."  
  
"Are the X-Files still intact?"  
  
"Well, yes and no."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
I sighed. "It means that once I found out you weren't coming back for  
a while and that I was pregnant I couldn't stand to work on the X-Files  
anymore. So I left and haven't been back since. I'm with the FBI on a  
consultant-basis only, and I teach a few classes at Quantico. Skinner  
promised to put everything on hold until you got back."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Mulder, quite honestly, I'm not sure that I even can work on them  
anymore. I mean, after everything that's happened, it feels like we  
*are* an X-File."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"But Mulder, I want you to know that if you still want to search for  
your sister, then I'm behind you all the way. I'm just not sure that  
I want, or even can be a field agent anymore."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Know what Scully? I think I found her while I was gone. Sam will  
always be a part of me, just as I'm a part of her, wherever she is. I  
know that she's safe too, although I'm not really sure how I know  
that."  
  
"I'm not sure I've ever seen you this at peace with yourself, Mulder.  
What'd they do to you, anyway?" She grinned at me.  
  
"I think that wherever I was, she was there too, in one form or  
another. But I'm not sure that it was a *bad* place. Everything's  
kinda fuzzy. Like I can't quite acess that part of my mind." I shook  
my head to clear it, and laid my head on hers for a few moments. I  
kissed the top of her head. "You need your sleep." I murmured.  
  
"I'm fine. I can always sleep in tomorrow. Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
She smiled and got up.  
  
"Scully, please sit down! I'm fine I promise. All-"  
  
She shut me up by kissing me quite convincingly.  
  
"Let me do this Mulder. Please? I'll start a load of wash while you  
take a shower and change." She sat on my lap and kissed the side of  
my neck. I sighed.  
  
"I can tell you're not going to have it any other way."  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Fine, you win. Why start the laundry?'  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well keep paying the rent on your place if I  
didn't even know if you were going to come back anytime soon, so I put  
your stuff into storage except for a few boxes that are in my closet."  
  
I laughed. "I assume I have to stay here then?"  
  
'Unless it's a problem.'  
  
'Oh not at all.'  
  
'So, where are those boxes anyway?'  
  
'Bottom of the closet. I think my Nikes are on one of them.'  
  
True to her word, there they were.  
  
"Mulder, just dump the entire box o fclothes into the washer."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Once that was started, I walked into the kitchen to find her warming  
up a rather large protion of left-over spaghetti.  
  
"You don't intend on me eating that entire thing, do you?"  
  
"I couldn't very well let you eat alone, could I?"  
  
I smiled and put my arms around herjust over top of the ever-increasing  
volume of her stomach. She leaned into the embrace.  
  
"So how are you feeling Mulder?"  
  
"Surprisingly calm and refreshed. Although I have to admit I'm a bit  
overwhelmed. I'm still waiting to wake up."  
  
"I know. Sorry everythign came out like it did. It was just like  
opening a floodgate. I couldn't stop."  
  
"Shh. It's not your fault. I think that for the first time in my life,  
I'm going to be ok."  
  
She smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile wildly back at her.  
  
'It looks like my Gonzo isn't so alone after all.' She smiled up at me.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Mr. Mulder is back where he belongs?'  
  
"Yes. They've found each other and figured everything out."  
  
'Everything?'  
  
"Well, maybe not everything."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
'preciate you readin' this! Love you, and God Bless!  
  
the original vbjess  



End file.
